Amedee Benoit-Revert
Amedee Benoit-Revert was a Graphics Programmer at Ebbw Games until he left to move to Italy with his wife Ally Thornton and son Kevin Benoit-Revert. History Early Life Cooper was adopted as a child but he never sought out his biological parents as his adoptive parents were great. He grew up in Shaker Heights, Ohio in Cuyahoga County. Personality Violet described him in her book as a "man child." Despite this description, Cooper is a very good pediatrician. Relationships Romantic Cooper has problems meeting women because he says that he cannot socialize with people over the age of twelve (because of his profession). So instead of dating face-to-face, Cooper prefers internet dating. These online relationships almost never work out and he is always left humiliated. For example, , Cooper got his car stolen from a woman he met online, "SexyBoobs316". ("The Other Side of This Life, Part 1") Charlotte King Cooper "met" Charlotte King, who is Chief of Staff at the local hospital and someone he knows professionally, through an on-line dating site. She was completely embarrassed by this and walked away from the date, and attempted to avoid Cooper thereafter, but later, she agreed to have a drink with Cooper, but instead, the two ended up having sex and later entered into a relationship. Cooper and Charlotte did eventually break up, but Cooper still tried to get Charlotte back and was supportive of her when she believed she was pregnant. Charlotte disliked the relationship between Cooper and Violet and this was usually the point of issue in their relationship. Following the death of her father, Charlotte asked Cooper to marry her. He initially accepted, but later changed his mind as he wanted their wedding to be a proper wedding, and not a spur of the moment, grief-coping mechanism wedding, although they do eventually marry in Vegas. Charlotte later became pregnant with female triplets. Charlotte prematurely delivered the first triplet, later named Georgia. Cooper stayed with the baby while she was in the NICU. For a while, she was on a ventilator, but eventually she was able to breathe on her own. Charlotte later delivered the other two triplets. Since Charlotte named Georgia, Mason named the second baby Caroline, and Cooper named the third Rachel. Erica Warner It has been revealed that Cooper has a son, Mason, who was conceived on a one night stand. His mom's name is Erica. Familial Cooper is a very caring father for his four children. After the birth of his three daughters, he was a stay at home dad, but it was to much for him, so he demanded that Charlotte hire a nanny. Friendships Violet Turner Cooper has always been extremely close to Violet Turner having a friends only relationship with her. They once attempted to have "friends, with benefits" arrangement, but Cooper found it too weird. Since Violet became pregnant, she's asked Cooper to move in with her to take care of her as her pregnancy progresses. Career Dr. Cooper Freedman is a board certified pediatrician. He is a member of the American Academy of Pediatrics. A dedicated, effective physician, Dr. Freeman is a whiz with all things adolescent. Dr. Freedman prides himself on making kids laugh. He is, quite simply, enthralled with modern technology namely, the Internet. It's no surprise then, that Dr. Freedman likes to surf the web during whatever little downtime he gets. Notes and Trivia *Cooper is fluent in American Sign Language. *Due to his specialty and his lack of practicing pediatric sub-specialties, Cooper is the lowest earning doctor, in terms of salary, at the Oceanside Wellness Group. Notable Episodes These episodes are Cooper-centric or otherwise very informative about his life. *In Which Cooper Finds a Port in His Storm *Life Support Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters